Season 1
'Season 1 '''of The Big Lez Show was the first season of the show, airing from July 16, 2012 to January 28, 2013. Plot overview Season 1 outlines and explores all of the main character's relations and actions, however it was not initially intended for each episode to relate to the bigger story, rather a series of skits. Big Lez lives in a suburban Australian neighbourhood near the coast with his neighbours Sassy and Norton. Big Lez has a grudge against his brother Norton who lives across the road. Lez destroys his brother's newly planted flowers. He later discovers that his brother enacted his revenge by shitting into his letterbox, ruining it. Lez enlists the help of the local tradie Mike Nolan to replace his soiled letterbox. Lez uses the shit-stained letterbox and throws it into his brother's living room, with Sassy doing the same with a rock. Big Lez awakens on father's day to recieve Quinton's gift. He is annoyed and angry that he received a bobble head, and sends Quinton to his room, however, he secretly enjoys his gift. Later both Lez and Quinton go to the beach and surf. Ellis Warnington, the local lifeguard, spots a great white swimming near the pair. He successfully kills it with his hunting knife, and introduces himself to Lez. Quinton's birthday rolls around, and he is upset to receive a GameCube, wanting an Xbox 360 instead. Quinton notes he received the gift because he gave Lez a bobble head for father's day. At some point later, Lez and Quinton both go to Movie World and charge the Scooby Doo Spooky Coaster. A police officer arrives at Lez's house to inform him that Norton has reported him to the police. Both Lez and the officer then proceed to hit golf balls into Norton's house, infuriating him. Norton then shits into Lez's letterbox for a second time. Lez confronts Norton and breaks into his house, wounding him by driving him into his garage and destroying a portion of the house. Quinton witnesses the entire event and it is revealed to him that both are from another world. Lez informs Quinton of his backstory and upbringing on Kingdom Cum, and his plans to return on his spaceship he has built using Quinton's child support money. Quinton also discovers he is an orphan child adopted by Lez. Mike Nolan goes missing, and Quinton notes that a 'yellow thing' may have taken him. Sassy arrives with a small plane that he and Donny found outside a Coles. They all fly around the Pacific Ocean and notice a small island in the middle of nowhere. A choomah latches onto the side of the plane, causing it to crash onto the island. Lez survives and awakes on a beach. He sets up camp on the beach, and moves to find Sassy and Donny have set up camp having a party inland. Donny notices something, which appears as a choomah, and chases Lez further into the island. Lez runs into a ruined plane and finds Daednu in the pilot's seat. He walks outside and is quickly killed and mutilated by a choomah. In the morning, Lez walks outside and is confronted by a group of choomahs. Mike Nolan appears and kills the group. Nolan takes Lez to his camp on top of a hill, and grants him a shotgun to protect himself. Nolan reveals he never exhales when smoking cigarettes, and has been doing so for 48 years. A choomah appears and separates the two. Lez fights off a group of choomahs. He then encounters an abnormally large choomah, who introduces himself as Bumble Brutus and requests why he is on his island. He reveals that he knows of Lez's past. Brutus reveals that Kingdom Cum has been destroyed, and that 6 survived. Lez musters some strength, and kills Brutus with his shotgun. Lez is again ambushed by another group of Choomahs. Sassy and Donny smoke weed on the beach. Mike Nolan meets with them and asks where Lez is. Clarence arrives on the island in his tinny. Lez runs out of the forest into Clarence, and steals his tinny alongside Nolan, Sassy and Donny. Lez reveals his plans to return to Kingdom Cum with Nolan and asks for his help in preparing his spacecraft. Cecil the Sasquatch is informed that Brutus has been killed, and subsequently declares war. ''You know, who gives a shit about credits? No one reads em... it's not like someone is gonna sit through a whole fucking movie just to read the credits. Even the people who are in the movie wouldn't stay back and read the credits. But can you imagine that? Someone that watches movies at home actually sits through a whole movie and reads all the credits? Like pauses it and reads section by section? If you're reading this, then you're the exact type of person i'm talking about. By the way, I bet you're thinking "who the fuck were those two monster things at the end?", and I bet you're also thinking "that's the biggest rip-off to the ending of The Avengers" . Well guess what, they stole the whole "look at the camera and smile with cool coloured eyes by some mysterious character that will be in future episodes" thing off me! By the way I want to stress that the first ten episodes of The Big Lez Show were just a fuck around between me and a few mates. Now it's spreading like butter in places all over. So I thought "if people are watching, then i'll give em something fucking awesome to watch" so now i'm gonna have to make a shitload of cartoons. Fuck my life. But it's all worth it to bring laughter to your hopefully stoned face. Thanks for watching you fucken druggo. - Jarrad Wright, at the end of Choomah Island. Episodes * The Flowers * The Volcano Bong * Norton's Revenge * Meet Mike Nolan * Father's Day * Day at the Beach * Quinton's Birthday * Lez and Quinton Charge the Scooby Doo Spooky Coaster * The Cliff Hanger * The Brutal Truth * Choomah Island